


Watcher Tidbits

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watchers see stuff. It's a job hazard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher Tidbits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Don't own anything, won't admit to anything.  
> Written for Livejournal highlander100 community "Embarassed" and "Dialogue" challenges.

  
Duncan gritted his teeth to suppress a heartfelt groan and without thought tangled his hands in Methos' hair.

"Ouch, damn, let go of my hair!" came a somewhat muffled exclamation from the vicinity of his groin. Methos looked up, managing to look haughtily affronted despite the knife held between his teeth.

"Turn more towards the streetlight," he ordered, removing the knife, "or I might cut into something _important_. And next time, when you put my gun in your pocket, try putting the safety on."

Duncan leaned back against the wall, wondering whether it would be possible to feel more embarassed.

*****

Joe was about to turn and go back in to the bar, when he heard the moan. Two stealthy steps, and he was able to crane his neck carefully around the corner - and stop in sudden embarassment.

Duncan MacLeod was leaning back against the wall and the man kneeling between his thighs looked suspiciously like Methos. And... Joe blinked and looked again - yes, Mac's pants were definitely bunched around his knees. Holy smoke.

With a sudden exclamation, Methos half turned, holding something tiny and glinting up to the streetlight. The satisfaction in his voice was evident. "Look, Mac, I got the bullet out!"

*****

 _Before, on the barge..._

"Methos, you are not going to shoot Amanda!"

"Why not? She bloody well deserves it!"

"Whatever she did, it cannot be so bad..."

"Well, she ruined my good shirt, got me into a Challenge, and when I got back, she threw my beer out of the window!"

"You bastard! It wasn't my fault! And you called me nasty names, remember?"

"Oh, I see. Your lipstick simply felt irresistibly drawn to my shirt, yelling my name out loud in the hearing of every stranger and their dog was for good luck..."

"I just wanted to apologize for the shirt!"

*****

"Could you two try acting your age for once?"

"I am acting my age, MacLeod, or was about to, before you took my gun!"

"I am not the one resorting to immature violence here!"

"'Manda, you've got to admit it seems like Methos has some grounds for being... slightly irritated..."

"Don't give me sweet reason! He called me *a meddling bitch*!"

"Aren't you one, then?"

"Methos, shut up."

"Just let me shoot her, and I will."

"You are not shooting Amanda on my barge. Come on, lets just get out of here. I'll buy you a beer at Joe's."

*****

 _And back at Joe's..._

"You mean, he threatened to shoot you for ruining his shirt?"

"Well, there were some additional complications...nothing major, but basically, yes."

"Sounds like Methos. Knowing you, you probably got it coming, too."

"Joe! I resent that!"

"MacLeod broke your catfight apart, confiscated the weapon...that explains the firearm accident."

"What? Tell me, tell me!"

"Apparently Mac forgot the gun's safety and Methos had to cut the bullet out. Made quite an ambiguous-looking tableau, I must say. Looked almost like..."

"...he was blowing Mac? Oh Joe, they usually go home for that."

"Amanda!"

"Oops. Bye, Joe. Gotta go."


End file.
